Story Trailers
by Marishu Tajamoto
Summary: These are trailers for all of my stories well, maybe not all of them. I hope you like them. I AM NOT COPYING ANYONE WHO HAS ALREADLY DONE THIS! No flames please! Rated T for safety.
1. The Hidden Legend: The Secret

Disclaimer: I did NOT steal this from anyone. The stories are mine, by the way. They're mine! All mine!

**The Hidden Legend**

Shot of skinny cats.

With LakeClan staving… 

Shows hostile cats hissing at each other and in attack formation.

… _and ForestClan becoming restless, no one can stop them._

Shows Foreststar.

_Foreststar: Give up. It's no use._

_Lakestar: Never!_

_No one, that is, except Thicketpaw._

Shot of Thicketpaw.

Will his love get in the way of his destiny? Shows Thicketpaw and Leafpaw walking together. Thicketpaw: Fernpaw, I wanted to say, I… 

_Leafpaw: Yes?_

_Thicketpaw: _**looks her in the eye** _I…I love you._

_Leafpaw: _**rubs against him**_ Thicketpaw, so do I._

**Shot of Foreststar.**

_Foreststar: I won't let this happen._

**Shot of Muddypaw.**

_Muddypaw: Look out!_

_Two unexpected friends…_

**Shows Muddypaw and Thicketpaw looking each other in the eye.**

Thicketpaw: I had a dream about you… 

_Muddypaw: Me too…_

_Thicketpaw: I got a prophecy._

_Muddypaw: 'Mud and thicket will join_

_And when leaf falls_

_Forest will rise against the lake_

_When the tide comes_

_It will wash away all in it's path.'_

**Shows a battle.**

Muddypaw: We have to stop them! 

_Thicketpaw: You killed Fungusear. Traitor!_

**Black.**

_Warriors: A Hidden Legend_

_Only available on FanFiction._

**A cat hisses.**


	2. We'll Call it 'Y'

Sorry for the inconsistency of the last chapter

**Sorry for the inconsistency of the last chapter : Oops. Heh heh… guilty Yeah, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: You know, I disclaim this story, blah blah blah.**

_In a world where cats rule..._

**Shot of Firestar standing on Highledge.**

_In a time where no one really knows what happened…_

**Shot of Gathering.**

_It's easy to change history…_

**Shot of cats who made the sun-drown-place journey.**

_Forever._

**Leafpool bursts into the midst of the cats.**

_**Leafpool: Crowfeather!**_

_**Crowfeather: Leafpool!**_

Brambleclaw: sweat drops Ummm…

_Welcome to the hilarious world of Warriors! Let me introduce some of the cats. This is Cinderpaw. She recently escaped from the Insanity Ward._

Cinderpaw: Hey, no fair! You put me in a bad light! Now I won't have enough time to eatcheesepuffswhilewatchingtelevision!

_Don't worry about it. Next is Leafpool. Hi Leafpool!_

Leafpool: talking on cell phone Yeah, and I just, like, got my fur done. Then, like, Crowfeather came and he like totally messed it up when… Shut up! You're so wrong…I like totally DK what you said… Dude, you're so 20th century, get with the program!

Okay then… Anyway, there's the inside scoop on what actually happens during Warriors. Hope you enjoy My story, We'll Call it 'Y' for 'Y Do We Care'. Bye!


	3. Warrior Messups

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but I do own the story.**

Warrior Mess-ups

**The secrets of the Warriors…**

_A rumble of thunder in the distance. A flash of lightning._

**Are about to be unleased…**

_A shooting star flashes across the sky._

_Spottedleaf: A sign from StarClan!_

_Bluestar: What did they say?_

**You may have forgotten them…**

_Ravenpaw: Redtail is dead!_

**You may have ignored them…**

Graypaw(stripe): We'll, I'm more lopsided than a one legged badger!

**Until now.**

**Hundreds of unanswered questions.**

"Why did Bluestar choose two young warriors to search for WindClan, when she could have sent her best warriors?"

"_Didn't she know she was risking 'the fire' that would save her clan?"_

**A trip down memory lane.**

"Oh my gosh, you're right!"

**A story to make you go, "Oh, I remember now…"**

"I totally forgot…"Ladies and gentlemen, she-cats and toms…

_Drum roll._

**Put you paws together for the one!**

Drawn out suspence…

**The best!**

Flashing lights.

**WARRIORS MESS-UPS!**

Loud cheering.

**YAY!!!**

**And how possibly is the author going to write another chapter?**

**WITH YOU HELP!**

Loud applause.

**REVIEW 'WARRIOR MESS-UPS' WITH IDEAS AND TIPS. THANK YOU!**

Me: R&R!


End file.
